fanonpotterfandomcom-20200214-history
Cassie Rhys
Cassandra Rhys (b. 12 June 1971) is born earlier than her twin sister by 5 minutes. She's a muggleborn born from a muggle and a descendant of a Black squib, first witch in three generations. She went to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry from 1982 to 1988. She was sorted to Gryffindor and became its prefect. She was the Gryffindor Rhys twin. She was the group's trusted potioneer. She was said to have a shot as a potions mistress and was offered by her former potions professor a referral for an apprenticeship but she chose to do an apprenticeship as an Arithmancer instead. Despite being only an apprentice, she published several dissertation of magimathematical problems and of spells of her own making. During the war, she was also part of the team that helped muggleborns ro safety. Her first priority were the children and anyone who were young. She was a superb protector, but she was more famed for her intricate wandless magic. Biography Early Life Cassie was born 5 minutes earlier than her twin sister, Helena. When they were children, Cassie was seen as the star of the family. She was smart hard-working and Incredibly talented. she far outshine her sister, who despite being talented, was often seen as less than her sister. Then Helena fell ill and nearly died and suddenly everyone worried for her. In a single event, the life of the Rhys clan changed. Everyone worried for Helena and cater to her needs. They forgot about dear Cassie. Cassie suddenly became second best in the eyes of her parents. She still excelled in football, she still brought home good grades, but it all fell in comparison to Helena - delicate Helena who needed guidance, who needed the attention. She grew resentful of Helena and she hated herself for it. When they both got their Hogwarts Letter, she decided that this time, everything would be different. She'd excel and be seen as someone not her sister. Hogwarts Years Cassie sat with her sister on the carriage ride. She was made to swear to always look after her sister and no matter how she envied and hated her sister, she loved her more. She would make her sister smile because she was nervous, and she punched a kid who tried to make them find another compartment. The two of them met kids whom they'd be close friends with in the future. The two of them, holding each other until the end, sat with Alexander Ecktor and Imogen Bellchant. When she and her sister were sorted into separate houses, she was ecstatic deep within. She did acted morose, but she was determined to be seen as someone more in her new house. She roomed with Imogen Bellchat and Aria Hanley. The other Gryffindors in their year were Bill Weasley, Gideon Nettles, Ernest Jorkins and Arthur Matthews. Their batch was one of the few, being part of the batch that was born at the start of Voldemort's reign. She was a talented student, applauded for her ability to follow instructions perfectly, and yet innovate new and other ways to get similar results. This made her an acceptable student by the new potions professor, Severus Snape. In her fifth year, the youngest Potions Master offered her referral to be able to get an apprenticeship. However, she also received a similar offer from her Arithmancy Professor (and her Runes Professor). She followed through and accepted a referral for an apprenticeship with Arithmancy. Math was her first love, and the idea of math having power to create magic with it. Cassie, who had been Keeper since her third year, resigned by the end of her fifth year and gave it to their fourth year reserve Keeper. She decided to focus more on her studies. She did remain as a member of the Dueling Club until her graduation, but she was more focused on her extra credit research on Potions. She studied extra for her NEWTS. She managed to publish a thesis dissertation on Hellebore and its effect on those suffering from depression. She then proceeded to write up proofs and cited Severus Snape as her partner and guide in the experiment. They made a potion that help release more dopamine in a depressed person. It helped them gain 'motivation'.Category:FemalesCategory:MugglebornCategory:J'en Suis CharacterCategory:Hogwarts AlumniCategory:Bird Watching ClubCategory:Dueling Club Member Category:Gryffindors